Eagle's League: A Wrecker's Legend
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Ás Eagle falls into a coma from Project Over 9000, the league is left without a leader. The last thing they promised him is to reach their full potential before he awakens. That promise haunted Ralph for quite a while, and he keeps trying to fulfill it. Witness Ralph's adventure as he trains to reach his full potential, while protecting his friends and family from a deadly threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, for those of you who don't know, this is kinda like a book 2 to my Eagle's League series. I suggest you read the first saga of the series, which is Eagle's League: The Beginning. And also, i'd like to apologize to my followers for updating late. I just bought Assassin's Creed IV and Watch Dogs, and i got hooked on both games. So expect the next update in like 2 days.**

**Anyways, here it is, A Wrecker's Legend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story except OCs, and the plot of the story.**

* * *

_Strength. That's my specialty.__ Of course that is to be expected from a man who weighs in at 643 pounds. I know you're wondering, is it hard to find a friend, or girlfriend at my size? Well...no. Not really. I have many , i'm happily married with two kids. But this story isn't about finding friends. No,this story is about finding strength._

_You see, my wife and i are part of something known as the Eagle's League, a group of people gathered to create a team of Special Ops soldiers. We've only been assembled for 2 weeks before our leader, Eagle, had to undergo something called Project Over 9000, which puts him in a coma for a month or two. The last thing he said to us was to reach our full potential while he was gone, to become stronger than when he last saw us._

_That was the only thing i could focus on when i came to the League's HQ after all that. Become stronger, how? I was torn. But of course, i did promised him i'd become stronger, so that'sexactly what i'm going to do._

_Sea Eagle Studios present_

_A Sea Eagle Studios production_

_Based on characters made by Walt Disney Animation, Disney-Pixar, and Dreamworks Animation._

_John C. Reily_

_Sarah Silverman_

_Idina Menzel_

_Alan Tudyk_

_With guest stars:_

_Chris Pine_

_Kelly MacDonald_

_Jay Baruchel_

_Mandy Moore_

_Eagle's League: A Wrecker's Legend_

* * *

Time: 9:36 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Orange

"Ralph, come in Ralph!"

"I'm here. What's the problem?"

"We've got trouble, Ralph! Cybugs everywhere!"

"Is Joe and Kane there?"

"They're handling the Cybugs as we speak. But they can't hold them off forever."

"I'm on it."

It was a peaceful day in Sugar Rush...or at least it was before a sudden Cybug outbreak. A bunch of Cybugs escaped from Hero's Duty, and was attracted to Sugar Rush and all the food source. They just flew in and started eating up the game. Luckily, none of the racers were eaten. But that doesn't mean the Cybugs would stop.

Lucky for them, Joe Sweetstone, the Super Hero of Sugar Rush, and Kane O' Sugar, Vanellope's scientist/mercenary brother, are dealing with the threats. It was a field with Cybugs, and Joe flew into the scene. He fired a grapple line to one of the Cybugs, electrocuted it, and swung it around with his immense strength.

Just as another one was about to fly in and eat him, Kane fired an aura drill from his Aura Blaster, and brought the Cybug down. Joe repaid the favor by taking down a Cybug who had its eyes on Kane, all with a single punch. Kane then quickly drew out his wrist-mounted sugar cane laser blades, and helped Joe clear out the field.

Meanwhile, right around Diet Cola Mountain, the Sugar Rush racers were about to hide inside, but right before their karts could reach the mountain, a horde of Cybugs attacked them. Out of the shock, they lost control of their karts, and some of them fell off. The Cybugs were about to pick them off, but Vanellope glitched in and attacked the Cybug with a kick. She glitched all around, and repeatedly hit the Cybug, striking it down.

The other racers tried running towards the mountain, but they were held off by the other Cybugs. Unfortunately, they were surrounded, and screaming in fear. Before the Cybugs could attack, there was a sound. It sounded like...a meteor, falling from the sky. When they all looked up, they didn't saw a meteor, but it was definitely something they had to take cover from. The racers snuck out of the surrounding Cybugs, and went to Vanellope. She quickly created a force field of code and protected her friends.

And then, the object impacted. It created a blast so big, everything that wasn't in Vanellope's shield, except the ground, was destroyed. Then the dust cleared, there was no Cybug in sight, just one man:

Wreck-it Ralph.

"You kids alright?" he asked.

"We're alright." replied the racers.

"You kids get back in the mountain, i'll deal with the bugs."

"Yes, mister Wreck-it."

And with that, the racers rushed into the mountain for safety. Ralph then kneeled down, and unleashed a power jump. He practically flew across the air, and landed right on the starting line. The Cybugs became attractedto him, and attacked him. Despite their numbers, Ralph didn't give up. He punched, kicked chopped, and smashed through every bug around. He was on a frenzy today.

However, their numbers added up a little bit too quickly. He slowly lost his stamina, and the Cybugs began surrounding him. But Ralph didn't give up. He uppercutted away from the crowd of bugs, and decided to finish them off quickly. He charged up his fists with power, and then he unleashed a mighty clap, breaking the bugs to pieces.

He released a sigh of relief, but itstill wasn't over yet. The bugs that already had their fill are escaping to the rest of the arcade. He thought he wouldn't have enought ime to lock up the gates, so he decided to imitate a stunt he did once before. But first, perimiter setup.

"Joe, Kane, i need you guys to get to the gate." he said to his commlink. "Keep the bugs in check and make sure they don't escape to the rest of the arcade."

"You got it, Ralph." replied Joe from the other side.

Just then, Ralph looked up and saw a white and green blur in the sky, heading for the gate. Obviously, it was Joe and Kane. Seeing that the two racers are already doing their jobs, Ralph went off to the mountain to turn into a beacon.

"Vanellope, get the racers out of the mountain! I'm gonna use it as a beacon again!" he said to his commlink. "And stay hidden!"

"We'll remember that." replied Vanellope on the other side.

And then, Ralph power jumped, heading for the mountain.

Meanwhile, Joe and Kane are on Rainbow Bridge, holding off Cybugs, which isn't that difficult considering that they had to file in a single line to escape. But they were still many in numbers. They were slowly being forced back through the gate. But before they were harmed, Calhoun and a bunch of space marines walked in. The Cybugs were shot down, and the soldiers blocked off the gate.

"Where's Wreck-it!?" asked Calhoun.

"Heading for the mountain! He said he was gonna use it as a beacon again!" replied Joe.

"Does he even realize it's a kamikaze mission!?"

"I'm sure he does now!"

"Well, we'll handle things here. Evacuate all racers to the bunkers!"

"You got it!"

And then, Joe flew off as Kane drove away on his kart, avoiding the Cybugs. Kane traced down the route to the bunker, and scanned for imminent threats as Joe went off to get the racers and the citizens. However, Kane noticed that there were Cybugs right around the bunker. Knowing this, he decided to clear them off while Joe picked up the citizens.

On the mountain, Ralph climbed up the soda bottle, quickly reaching the top. But he noticed that there were Cybugs nearby, eating off the Mentos. He charged up to them just as they charged up to him. Unfortunately for the Cybugs, Ralph was able to take them down with a couple of jabs. With the Cybugs gone, he began breaking the stalactites. But, not in a way you'd expect.

He power jumped, high into the sky at an immense speed, forcing the Mentos back.

"Man. Bison was right. It does make you feel like the Hulk when you do this." he said.

After he was high enough, gravity took effect, and dragged him down. As he plummeted to the center of the mountain. He spun like a drill with his fists in front, aiming at the Mentos. Any Cybug that went near him was damaged because of the spinning speed, or drilled through. Of course, with a speed like that, it's impossible not to lose your hand.

And then...impact.

The stalactites broke down, and went into the hot springs. Luckily for Ralph, he didn't shatter them too much to leave a platform for him to set his feet on. Before the small platform of Mentos went into the springs, Ralph power jumped away, ensuring his safety from the eruption. He jumped high into the air, with a Superman pose.

"Wooooooohooooooooo!" he yelled. "This is awesome!"

Despite drawing attention to the Cybugs, he didn't care anyway. The mountain has erupted, and the Cybugs were drawn to it. Unfortunately, there was one in the way between him and the ground in mid-air. So, feeling like a badass, Ralph stomp-kicked the Cybug in his way with both his feet, smashing through it and making a hole right on its back and stomach, and causing it to fall down to the air.

"Boom boom, bitch!" he yelled.

And with that, he safely landed on the ground. The Cybugs were destroyed, and everything went back to normal. The Sugar Rush racers and citizens, who were in the bunker, went out cheering at the wrecker for his tremendous display of heroics.

"Well, my work here is done." said Ralph.

He then used a special GPS watch given to him by Eagle, and in came a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, also given to him by Eagle as a gift for entering the league. He then got on it, and rode off, back to his game, while the racers celebrated at the victory.

But still, even though it was all clear, Ralph felt like that outbreak might not be an accident, like a door malfunction, or if someone forgot to turn the beacon on for the day. He thought that it was all set up by someone. Maybe someone opened the door and let the bugs out on purpose. Who let the bugs out!? Buzz! Buzz, Buzz, Bu-oops, sorry.

But still though, how did they escape?

* * *

**So? Did you like it? If you didn't get why i put those people's names at the beginning, is 1: i'm trying to make this feel like a movie, and 2: there will be other characters appearing in this story. If you read Eagle's League: The Beginning, you'll know who they are. If you can guess the 5 characters, who aren't in the WiR franchise, but will appear in this story, you are instantly my friend. If you're Smoke, Star, Bubbles, Barry, Jake, or Cherish. You don't have to answer. In fact, DON'T answer at all. Try to keep it a secret.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite and follow, okay!?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sea Eagle has returned. Anyways, here it is, chapter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 10:47 am

Location: Project Over 9000 Chamber

Safety Level: Green

3 days passed after the attack, and Ralph decided to go on a little vacation since the arcade was closed for renivation. He was in his modern day outfit, riding his Harley-Davidson motorcycle with his wife, Queen Elsa, also in her modern day outfit, and Vanellope. They were just visiting their fallen leader, Eagle, who was resting safely in the bed, deep inside a special chamber that was created long ago. He looked over the building, feeling a little bummed out inside.

As the three walked inside the building, they saw two other members of the Eagle's League, Joe and Kane, already inside, watching over their friend. The trio walked over to the bed, and saw a human sized lid, with a glass on the face part of the lid, revealing Eagle's face. Ralph saw the boy's face. He looked like he was sleeping safe and sound, not knowing their team's fate.

"He looks a little cute while sleeping." said Vanellope.

"How long will he be like this?" asked Ralph.

"I did the calculations." said Kane as he looked at his laptop. "From now, it'd be in a month or two, just like the files said."

"So that's one to two months without a leader."

"You know what i don't get?" said Joe. "We've only been under the same roof with him for only 2 weeks, and yet we feel like he's been around us our whole lives. It felt like a good part of me died when he went into the coma."

"You remembered what he said, right?" said Elsa. "We were like his own people to the kid. He never felt at home without us. That's why he tried getting us in his shoes, getting as close to us as possible."

"And now a good man has left us. What's gonna happen to us without him?" replied Joe.

"I believe the right question is, what's gonna happen to him without us?" said Ralph.

And then, silence.

They all bowed their heads down. It was a moment of silence for their leader. Well, not for Kane. He was eyeing on his laptop for anything weird. That was Joe remembered something.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Eagle made these emblems for us before he went into coma." he said as he pulled out a couple of necklaces. They had different symbols on them, symbolizing each member of the league. Elsa had the Snowflake, Vanellope had the Sugar Rush symbol, Joe had the Jawbreaker, Kane's symbol were two crossed candy canes, and Ralph's was a fist punching the air.

Ralph wore the necklace around his neck, and felt a bit relieved, knowing that Eagle really cares for his team. However, he still felt troubled. Very troubled.

* * *

Time: 7:35 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

The trio decided to head to Tapper's for a drink. While Vanellope and Elsa were having a blast, Ralph still seemed a bit troubled. His promise to Eagle haunted him, especially since he was already the strongest member of the league, well, second strongest, Joe was first. Hey, what did you expect? The kid's masters were Superman and Batman!

Anyways, the other two noticed this, and tried to cheer him up.

"Yo, stinkbrain, you feeling alright?" asked Vanellope.

"Of course. Why wouldn't i be?" replied Ralph.

"Baby, it's been 15 minutes, and you only finished HALF of your mug." said Elsa. "By now, you would've finished three."

"Alright. I'm just...worried."

"Why?" asked Vanellope.

"Well, it's just that i promised Eagle i'd become stronger by the time he wakes up. Whenever i don't fulfill a promise, i just feel extremely guilty. Not to mention without him, we're just a bunch of underdogs." replied Ralph.

"You really cared about him, huh?"

"Well would you do the same if that person died?"

"Well, how about tonight, after drinking some root beer, we head back to my castle, and i'll 'cheer you up', hmm?"

And then, Ralph was no longer frowning. Well, what did you expect? When you have two kids, the chances of successful sex is only 1 in 10 moments. Of course Ralph would cheer up, especially since his wife is freaking Elsa. And who wouldn't wanna fuck her?

Just as Vanellope was about to complain, four more leaguers joined the scene, The Big Four. Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, all decked in their modern day outfits.

"Hey guys!" they all said.

"Hey!" replied Vanellope.

"So, Ralph, good job on the Cybug attack 3 days ago." said Rapunzel.

"Yeah. You definitely crushed those wee bugs." said Merida.

"Thanks, guys." replied Ralph, in that worried tone again.

"What's wrong?" asked Rapunzel.

"He's bummed out from that promise we made to Eagle."

"Oh yeah." said the Big Four in unison.

"Well, i'm sure it's impossible for you." said Jack. "I mean you're already buff as hell."

"Nobody's perfect, bro." said Hiccup.

"Exactly." replied Ralph. He then released a sigh of worry, causing his friends to feel a little down.

Suddenly, Tapper offered him another glass of root beer.

"Tapper, i didn't order this." said Ralph.

"Oh, this one's on that guy, right there." said Tapper, pointing at another game character. Seeing the character, Ralph was in a bit of a shock.

Akuma, from Street Fighter.

"...Excuse me." said Ralph as he got of his seat. "I need to get this." And with that, he walked over to Akuma's table.

"Wait, he's just leaving us like that?" asked Jack in confusion. "Just because that guy offered a drink."

"In the arcade, if you're offered a drink by someone, even though he or she is a complete stranger, it means he or she wants to talk to you." replied Elsa. "And that something is always urgent. AND before you question my knowledge of that, i've been married with Ralph for nearly 6 months, so it'd make sense for me to know that."

Jack quickly closed his mouth, and put his finger down.

Meanwhile, Ralph was sitting down right across Akuma, the strongest Street Fighter of all. He was feeling a bit jiterry, because Akuma could kill him if he pisses him off. He was, by far, the only arcade character that has killed another arcade character, The Turbo Twins to be exact. Of course, he had a good reason. Akuma was the first person to figure out Turbo's scheme, and he was going for Turbo, who was with the twins, who were protecting him. He escaped, but not the twins. He never figured out that Turbo became King Candy.

"...You've come, Wreck-it." he said.

"W-what's the matter?" replied Ralph.

"I've heard about you from Zangief and Bison. You're lucky to have recomendations straight from two of the best Street Fighters."

"Thanks."

"And i've also heard that you are troubled about strength."

"Yeah. I promised my friend, who's in a coma, i'd become far stronger than i am right now when he wakes up."

"Then i will help you."

Hearing this, Ralph became rather shocked. Though Akuma was sipping his root beer calmly.

"W-wait, really?"

"Bison, Zangief, and i will train you until you've reached your maximum combat potential. You already have the insane strength, we just have to find a way to exploit it perfectly."

"Thanks, Akuma."

"And who knows? Maybe someday i'll teach you the Shan Goku Satsu."

And Ralph got even more shocked.

"T-t-the Raging Demon!? But it's impossible for anyone other than you to pull off!"

"...For now. But i'm warning you, Ralph, if you choose to accept this offer, there is no turning back. Fail, and you will die. Succeed, however, and you will become more powerful than any character in any arcade, ever. Even the infamous Joe Sweetstone."

"Now you're talking. Wait...die?"

"Do you accept?"

And then, Ralph was quiet. He didn't know what to say. If he accepts, he could fulfill his promise, but he might die. And who knows how long he'll complete his training. But if he declines, hemight not reach his full potential. And he won't be as strong as the league is supposed to be. Not to mention his friends might fall into danger, and he won't be able to save them. He looked at his friends, trying to clear his headand figure out the right option.

And it only took him a few seconds to figure out what to do.

"...I accept."

"Good." replied Akuma. "We begin tomorrow, after the arcade closes. Be prepared for the most intense training of your life, Ralph." and with that, Akuma just walked away.

Ralph looked at his own mug, feeling fear run through his blood. He's quite likely to die, but he's not gonna let that happen. He was determined to go through this training, to protect his friends, and fulfill his promise.

"You can do this, Ralph." he spoke to himself. "You're gonna wreck it."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? btw, remember the 5 characters that wasn't in WiR that was gonna appear here? Boom, just mentioned. All 5 of them. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Another update on this exciting story. By the way, just saw Transformers 4. It was pretty good. And to commemorate the event, i've decided to bring up a Fight Night involving Optimus Prime, right after this saga of the Eagle's League series ends. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Time: 7:56 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

Without even knowing it, the day passed by rather quickly. The arcade's closed, and Ralph's heading for Street Fighter to begin his training with Akuma, , and Zangief, all decked out inhis modern day outfit. He only saw Bison and Zangief at the Bad-Anon meetings, since Akuma refused to participate. Ralph never knew why he remained absent from the meetings, but chose to ignore it.

And so, there he was on the train to Street Fighter II.

To be honest, he was feeling a bit scared. The fact that he might die from this training made him a little nervous. But he does know it's for a good cause. He knew he had to do it for his friends. Because if not him who will inspire the others to train, then who? He felt even more jittery when he got off the train, and way more jittery when he aw his three new masters awaiting him right at the station.

"Welcome, Ralph." said Zangief. "Good to see you, friend."

"Thanks, Zangief." replied Ralph.

"Ralph, today marks the first day of your training. We will push you to the limit every second of it." said Akuma. "By the time your training is done, you will be able to master the Shan Goku Satsu. You must be ready at all times."

"I will, Sensei." replied Ralph.

"Good start. Showing respect to your master is the first step to completion. Before we begin, we must first know your current skills, and what you are capable of. Bison?"

"On it." said Bison as he teleported.

He was out of Ralph's sight. Ralph knew that Bison was going to attack him. But the question is where. He didn't see any signs of him, but he did hear something. Footsteps, and they sound like Bison's. He looked right, and like a bullet, he used his arms to cover his face, protecting him from Bison's Psycho Crusher attack. However, he still took some damage, even though Bison was no longer moving.

"Very good, Ralph." complemented Bison. "You're speed and reflexes seems to be off the charts. But the best defense against the Psycho Crusher is to avoid it, or punch the user in any direction at the right time."

"Got it." replied Ralph.

"Now, use the Psycho Cannon." commanded Akuma.

And so, Bison threw a purple ball of energy at Ralph. While he managed to blockit, he took damage, a lot of damage, and the attack stunned him.

"Hmm, not enough energy attack resistance."

"He's got the same case as Zangief." said Bison.

"Indeed." replied Akuma. "We'll work on that later. But now, Zangief, it's your turn. See which one of you can push the other off."

"Got it."replied Zangief. "Come on, Ralph. Let's see which bad guy is stronger!"

"You're on." replied Ralph.

And then, the two locked onto each other with tight grips, and pushed.

* * *

Time: 8:12 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

Kane was in Hero's Duty, investigating the Cybug mistake. He was finished checking the doors, which were fine, and now he's checking out the beacon, and see of there's any malfunction. Luckily for him, the marines took down the Cybugs in the area, so he didn't have to worry about being eaten.

"Hmm...the circuits are fine, the lamps are fine, i don't see anything wrong with the door or the beacon." replied Kane. "This either means that someone released them on purpose, it it was a mistake made by one of the crew."

"You sure about that kid?" said Calhoun. "'Cause my crew's more focused than an eagle eyeing on a cod fish in Alaska."

"Well, knowing that it comes from THE Sergeant Calhoun, i'll agree to it. But just in case, who's shift was it that night?"

"Well, it was Markowski's i believe. MARKOWSKI!"

Hearing his name being called, he quickly rushed in, and came to a stop, standing still.

"DId anyone break into the game 3 nights ago?" asked Calhoun.

"No, Ma'am! I left the door, and activated the alarm. Should anyone touch the door, the alarm will go off, and i'll be right there to stop them." replied Markowski.

"Let's see if you're right." said Kane. "My phone just hacked into the camera in the Hero's Duty gate, and picked up all its feeds."

And so, they watched. And Markowski was right. He did activate the alarm.

"Story checks out." said Kane.

"However, as a punishment for leaving your post, DROP AND GIVE ME 50, SOLDIER!" yelled Calhoun.

"Yes ma'am!" said Markowski as he got to the ground and began doing push-ups.

"Wait, if Markowski activated the alarm, then the door would've known it." said Kane. "The only way for it to be possibly opened is from the inside."

"That's impossible. Cybugs are ruthless, mindless killing machines. What makes you think they know how to open the door!?" said Calhoun.

"Then...maybe there was someone else inside?" said Kane. "I'll check the bridge and see what i can find."

And so, Kane left to the bridge, feeling a bit curious.

* * *

Time: 8:20 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

Ralph finished the strength test, and he managed to push Zangief off guard. Also, while we were checking on Kane, Ralph was tested in martial arts knowledge, special moves, and in Ki. He failed all of them. The test he is currently doing now is the physical endurance and balance test, which is fist standing. It's like a hand stand, but with your fists.

And so far, Ralph's holding on pretty nicely. In fact, he's currently only balancing himself with one hand. He didn't even break a sweat. After a few seconds, Akuma stopped the test, stating that Ralph passed in endurance and balance.

"I am ready to judge you now." said Akuma. "You are a strong, fast, and bulky fighter, though your lack of martial arts knowledge, and your weak magic resistance can make you quite easy to defeat. Your Ki, judging by your body, is pretty powerful, but you have no idea on how to harness it. I believe we now have the proper training regime."

"You do?" asked Ralph.

"Yes." replied Akuma. "Are you ready."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Then your training begins...now!"

And so, Ralph began his training. QUE THE TRAINING MIX!

* * *

Ralph's training went for 2 weeks. He climbed mountains, swam across seas, punched trees, and was shot down with dodge balls. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day of the training is no different from the other in difficulty. However, Ralph doesn't seem to mind. He's doing this for his friends, and to fulfill his promise.

As each day passed, his training becomes more intense. His usual warm up jogs increased distance, the weight of the barbels he had to lift were added even more, the hitting dummy becomes thicker every day, but Ralph just storms through them all with determination. Even during his martial arts training, he didn't give up.

He learnt the fighting styles of all his masters, Zangief's wrestling style, Bison's Shadaloo-ism and Soul Power, and Akuma's art of Ansansuken. Instead off the fingerless gloves of his modern day attire, he had to wear sports tapes on his hands, and even on his bare feet.

He had performed incredible feats during his training. Climbed to the top of the highest mountain in the arcade, smash through solid diamond, strike things underwater like a spinning torpedo, in which he eventually learned to do on the ground, improved his power jump to be able to jump to SPACE, and quickly mastered Soul Power at a pace even faster than Master Bison's.

He even created his own technique to counter energy projectiles: the Hands of God.

He was training on speed with firing Psycho Cannon attacks, and as usual Ralph dodged them all, except for one. He grabbed the last energy ball with both his hands, and held it in his fists for a few seconds. And then, he threw it back at Bison, who countered it with his own. Seeing this, his masters were surprised. And when they suggested that he should do it again,this timehe held it even longer, and ABSORBED the energy ball. His fists glew with a purple aura, and become stronger. What used to be a tree, now smashed into a million pieces of wood, giving enough firewood for the game to last for the whole year.

After 2 weeks, Ralph became unstoppable. His bones were broken, his muscles were torn, his minda and soul were exhausted, but he finally did it. He became unstoppable.

* * *

Time: 11:47 pm

Location: Litwak's Arcade

Safety Level: Green

Two weeks have passed, his masters prepared a little surprise session for him. There was no obstacles, or dummies, or energy projectiles anymore. The three have decided for a more simple training, and it will bring Ralph to his knees.

When Ralph arrived at the usual training grounds, he didn't see Bison or Zangief, just Akuma.

"Sensei Akuma, where are the others?" he asked.

"...They are not needed for today." replied Akuma. "Today's training is a special training, to determine how far you have gotten in two weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"...Today's objective: defeat me."

"What!?"

"I challenge you Ralph, to a 1 on 1 duel."

"...Fuck."

Ralph was gonna quit, but Akuma did say no turning back. So, fearing for his life, he got into his stanct as Akuma got into his.

Ready...FIGHT!

* * *

**Well, that's all i got. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff, kay?**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So, it's World Cup season, election season, and Ramadhan here in Indonesia, all at the same time! WOW! That's a lot of events. But that won't stop me from updating as much as i can, especially since i'll be waking up at 4 for Sahur. Anyways, chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

Akuma struck first, releasing a mighty punch, which Ralph quickly caught, and countered with a throw. Akuma safely landed, and kicked Ralph's gut. And while he was in pain, he released a second kick to the wrecker's face, and an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying backwards. Just as he was about to get hit again, he unleashed a slide kick, tripping Akuma over, and then striking him like a spinning missile.

Ralph punched Akuma away, sending him flying back. Just as he got up, he unleashed a few energy balls at Ralph. Luckily, he was able to lift his body with one arm, and avoid all the energy balls. He then smashed the ground with his feet, but Akuma didn't trip because he jumped. And then, he struck Ralph with a spinning helicopter kick.

The poor wrecker was then hit with a fury of punches and kicks, as if Akuma wasn't holding back. However, the wrecker parried one of Akuma's punches, and grabbed him. He jumped up, and send him flying down. Before he got up, Ralph quickly slammed him down with his elbow. He then picked Akuma up again, and slammed him around fro side to side like crazy before throwing him away.

Of course, knowing Akuma, he couldn't take that much hits, not like how he can give 'em. So he decided to go crazy, and charged Ralph with brutal attacks. Punch, kick, chop, palm attack, Akuma struck Ralph quickly and with a lot of power. You can almost hear Ralph's bones cracking with each attack.

He crumbled. His entire body was sore and aching from all the pain. Akuma walked up to him, with his arms crossed.

"I thought you were ready." he said.

"I guess i'm not." replied Ralph.

"Ralph, don't lie. I know you can still take more."

"Nope. My body is burning right now."

"Get up, Wreck-it! Do not embarrass me!"

"I-i'll try."

And with that, Ralph hoisted himself up, and prepared to fight again. He quickly got into a stance, and prepared for an even worse beating.

* * *

While this was happening...

Elsa was in her castle, looking for some time off from Anna and Victor. She was in the balcony, looking at the view of the kingdom. She felt a bit lonely, just the way she likes it. While she does love Ralph, she needs some time alone, all just to let it go. REFERENCE! Anyways, she was feelign relaxed, her eyes nearly closed, her body leaning towards the view, her breath had hints of relief, she needed the privacy.

"Hah. When was the last time i went to solitary like this..." she said. "I just hope Anna doesn't fuck with anything."

When suddenly, she heard noises in the front door. Feeling quite curious, she went to check it out to see if anything's wrong. Unfortunately for her, she was being invaded. No, not by sackers or thugs or enemy soldiers. Nah, she was attacked by Cybugs. Yes, Cybugs. Seeing this, she was shocked, ans scared. While Marshmallow was fighting them off, Elsa quickly ran back to the ice castle.

However, it didn't last for long, Marshmallow was quickly eaten by the horde, who know has newice powers. They flew into the front door, but saw Elsa nowhere. When they looked at the stairs, they saw the Snow Queen, running upstairs, and created ice pillars to block the bugs off. However, it appears that the ice wasn't strong enough.

The Cybugs quickly broke through, and chased after Elsa once more. However, when she reaches the next room, she didn't ran, she fought. With her ice powers, she froze through Cybug after Cybug, and smashed them with ice pillars from underneaththe ground. She never took her eyes off from each and every one of them, and shot them down with her snow blasts.

However, she was outnumbered, and it slowly wore herself down. She was able to keep her defenses up, until Cybug came up to her from behind, and took her down. She was then piled up by even more Cybugs, preventing her escape, and nearly eating her. She screamedin both pain and fear as the Cybugs got ready to feast, until...

"That's enough!" yelled a crackling voice.

And just then, the Cybugs stopped.

They made a path for the man to walk over to Elsa, while some of them were holdng her down on the ground. She was panicking. Her breath, which was full of relief, is now full of fear as it gets heavier every second. The man pkaced his hand on her chin, and took a closer look at her. He had a rather mocking tone when he talks.

"So...this is the beauty that he's married too, huh?" he said. "Perfect."

"Get the hell away from me!" yelled Elsa, trying to scare him off. "And who are you!?"

"That is none of your concern. What you should REALLY concern is the safety of your husband."

"Ralph? Why?"

"Because once he figures out that i have taken his precious little snowflake, he'll come after me. Nobody is stronger than me, not is his universe..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Like i said, none of your concern. Put her in the dungeon, boys. I'd like to play with my prize, before i'm giving it away."

And just like that, the Cybugs flew off and dragged her away from her castle. The man watched as he felt glorious. He felt very prideful, and he felt prepared.

"Get ready, Ralph..." he said. "It's time for you to die! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Ralph and Akuma's punches collided with each other, and then followed by a combo from each of the fighters. Akuma maybe faster, but Ralph was ready to deflect any hits coming at him. His legs were steady, with one in front of the other, and his arms moving around, blocking hits. He was in a pretty good defensive position.

Of course, every defense has to break someday. Only this time, it was Ralph who broke it. He let go of his defense, and countered Akuma with a scissor kick. He flinched, and Ralph quickly missile charged him, and took him down. With the momentum, he climbed upwards, and fall back down, stomping on Akuma's body with both his feet.

However, Akuma quickly regained, and kicked Ralph to a rather long distance. Good thing for him, too. Because it'd give him enough time to charge up his signature move. Ralph quickly hung on to the ground, and charged up his own attack as well.

"Do you remember what i said about your training completion!?" said Akuma.

"Yeah! Why!?" replied Ralph.

"Time to see if you are ready!"

Hearing this, Ralph prepared himself, and then the two charged at each other, and used the same attack: Shan Goku Satsu, the Raging Demon.

The screen was dark, and within 2 seconds, pratically a 100 punches flew between the two. When the attack ended, it seemed like the two had missed, or countered each other out. They both looked unharmed, and exhausted. But then, Akuma fired an energy ball at Ralph, which he quickly caught with his Hands of God technique.

He then absorbed the energy ball, and prepared for more. But When Akuma charged at him, the Street Fighter fell to the ground before he could attack him. Ralph won the fight.

"Sensei! Are you alright!?" he yelled as he went over to him.

"I...am no longer... your sensei." replied Akuma.

"What do you mean?"

"Ralph...your body, and mind, they were prepared for that Ragong Demon attack. It means...you are ready."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Ralph. Your training...is complete."

He did it. He had finally fulfilled his promise, all in just a few weeks before Eagle even woke felt really victorious, and fist pumped. He was celebrating like a how a football player would celebrate the goal. He felt rather happy of himself. And with a bow to Akuma, he helped the man up, and he was dismissed.

He quickly ran out of the game, screaming with joy.

* * *

Time: 2:22 am. (If you're wondering what's witht he time, it's president election season here in Indonesia. GO JOKOWI!)

Location: Arenelle's Ice Castle

Safety level: Green

Ralph quickly went up to the ice castle to celebrate with his wife. Of course, he had to be a little quiet, because it IS 2 am, and she's probably still asleep. He opened the door, and went up to the castle's bed room to see his wife, with some thoughts of getting laid by the sexy chock, of course. However, he was in for a shock on what justhappened.

"Elsa?" he said. "Sweetie, you in here?"

Butwhen he entered the room, he saw nobody, just a torn piece of Elsa's dress. Not only that, but he saw damage and scratch makrsal over the room, leading straight to the balcony. He quickly ran out, and looked through the kingdom. That's when he realized: Elsa's kidnapped. He went back into the room, with fear. He then went around the castle, yelling her name, and searching for her. But it was no use, he went back to the room where he found that torn piece, dropped to his knees, and cried.

"ELSAAAAAAA!" he yelled in his tears.

To be continued...

* * *

**BOOM! Drama! I'll try to include as much as i can, along with comedy, and of course, action. So, please review, favorite, and follow.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE! AND HAVE A HAPPY RAMADHAN TO FELLOW MUSLIMS EVERYWHERE! AND GO NUMBER 2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waddup? It's me. Everything's going good. just watching the match between Germany and Algeria, and man, i didn't expect Algeria to be as good as keeping the score at 0-0. Anyways, here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

Time: 2:45 am

Location: Litwak'sArcade

Safety Level: Orange

The girls of Sugar Rush were having a slumber party at Vanellope's castle. Unfortunately, as Vanellope's brother, Kane had to watch over, which wouldn'tbe a problem...if it weren't for the fangirl screams. Why? Because the Big Four, Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, were visiting the sleepover, just because Jack thought it was a good idea.

He was covering his ears during the entire sleepover. Those amn girls just couldn't keep quiet, especially for Jack and Hiccup.

But then the fangirling was interrupted, when the door was kicked the bang,they all got surprised. THat is, untl they saw that it was Ralph smashing the door.

"Ralph! I paid big money for that!" yelled Vanellope.

But he didn't listen. He just walked over to Kane, with an angry, very pissed off, look on his face. Even Kane was scared when Ralph was approaching him. He thought it was about a prank he got blamed for. But when he heard why, he was rather surprised.

"I need your help." said Ralph.

"With what?" asked Kane.

"...Someone kidnapped Elsa."

Hearing this, everyone got shocked. One of their own leaguers got kidnapped. What if he or she is next?

"Do you have any leads?"asked Kane.

"Well, actually..."

*flashback*

While Ralph was on his knees, crying over the loss of his woman, he looked up, and saw soething writen ont he ceiling where the chandelier used to be. It looked like numbers. He looked closely, and saw them clearly.

"195, 265." he said. "...Kane."

And then, he ran out.

*end flashback*

"Hmm...sounds like a radio frequency." said Kane. He then walked over to the girls, because Vanellope was borrowing his laptop. He sat down on a beanbag, and activated a frequency decoder software. He put the frequency in, and decoded it. What they got was a voicemail, and they was shocked to hear the voice.

"I see you've gotten my message."

It was a familiar voicce, one that was despised by the entire arcade. A voice Ralph never thought, and wished, he never heard of , it was...

"Turbo." said Ralph.

The voicemail continued.

"Yes, it was i who kidnapped your wife. And i must say, she is a fine specimen. It feels really nice riding that pussy of hers. But that's not why i left this mail for you. I left you this mail for the same reason i kidnapped your wife: to get your attention. I've been itching to kill you, Ralph. But not before watching you suffer. Find me within 120 minutes, and battle me. And to make sure you don't try anything stupid..."

And then, the voice of children crying was heard.

"Julia! Snow!" he yelled.

"You didn't think i took just your wife, did you?" continued Turbo. "And if that's not enough for you, i've placed Cybug spawners on each game, creating hundres, THOUSANDS of Cybugs, and destroying the entire arcade, all in the push of a button."

"So that's howhe got those Cybugs in Sugar Rush." said Kane.

"Find me, Ralph. 120 minutes, if you want your family to survive. But until then, i think i'll enjoy your wife a little bit more. Clock's ticking. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was at that moment that Ralph reached his peak. His face was bright red, and he was practically steaming.

"Tracing location." said Kane as he trace the voice mail back. "...Got it. It's in a computer in Kansas."

"How am i going to get there?" asked Ralph.

Kane was about to answer, but then, Ralph got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"...Are you Ralph?"

"Yeah, why?'

"My name is Jake. I know that you're currently...troubled right now. I wanna help."

"How?"

"I have a friend who can transport you to Kansas, and help you fight Turbo. Her name is Scarlett."

"How do i know i can trust you?"

"...Because Elsa's a good friend of mine, Ralph. See ya later."

And then, Jake hung up.

"..Vanellope, don't sleep in late." said Ralph. "I'm going out for the night."

"We're coming with you." said Jack.

"Two heads is better than one, right?" said Rapunzel.

Of course, he would saw no, but this doesn't seem like a mission he could handle alone. So, in response, he nodded. He quickly put on his modern day outfit, and went out of the castle, prepared to fight.

* * *

Time: 4:08 am

Location: Somewhere in Kansas

Safety Level: Orange

The Scarlett Warrior, with a smartphone, arrived at the source of the signal. It was a ctOS computer. Scarlett prepared her phone to transmit Ralph and the crew into the computer to take Turbo down. She pulled out a cable, plugged it to her phone, and the computer, and the team was in. Scarlett then scanned her fingerprints onto the phone, and then she turned into code, and went INSIDE her phone, joining the team.

"Alright, ready?" she asked.

"Ready." replied the others.

"But don't you think we're gonna get caught?" asked Jack. "I mean Turbo said he wanted to kill Ralph."

"Relax. What's the worst that can happen?" replied Ralph.

Speak of the devil. When the gate opened, an entire GIANT road of Cybugs were blocking the crew.

"Well...fuck me!" said Ralph.

"This is a wee bit too much, isn't it?" asked Merida.

"I'm not sure the aerial route is safe either." said Scarlett.

"Then we'll split." said Ralph.

Without thinking, he quickly charged at the Cybugs with his spinning missile attack, and drilled through them with ease. The others were just...surprised, and amazed. But that didn't last too long as the Cybug's begin to attack. Rapunzel quickly grabbed Jack's hand, while Merida got on Toothless, just behind Hiccup. And then, they flew off while Scarlett decided to follow Ralph.

With her two swords, she sliced through the enemies in her way, and kept advancing through without stopping. She casted a spell that lets her slide through the ground like she was skateboarding, and she just kept slicing through at an incredible speed. Of course, unlike Ralph, who was blasting through in a straight line, Scarlett had to go under their airbourne friends to clear the path.

The Big Four were struggling. Cybugs everywhere, and little airspace to fly around in. Luckily, Jack's ice powers, Merida's new explosive arrows, and Toothless fire breath was able to clear up a proper path. But of course, nothing lasts forever. They only had little time to geth through the path because the Cybugs just flow in like crazy.

"Need help!" yelled Hiccup at his commlink.

Hearing this, Scarlett jumped up, and unleashed a fire cross from her swords. The cross took down a few bugs and grabbed their attention. They flocked in towards her faster than she could land. Of course, this wasn't a problem. She casted a magic force field around herself, and she landed safely while the Cybugs was killed off when the barrier exploded. And then, she kept going.

Ralph, on the other hand, was nearly on the other side of the road. But he had to clear the path for the others. He was standing up, and bashing on the bugs. WIth every punch, and every kick, he didn't break a single sweat. Even when a Cybug bit his arm, he just threw it down and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

He was determined to save his family, and kill Turbo. And Ralph's not one who has a mind that could easily be changed. He punched the ground, and the shake was so brutal every Cybug that was hit with it disintergrated, while Scarlett was sent to the air, losing her balance. Luckily, Toothless grabbed her, and let her down gently on the ground.

The crew made it safely across. However, the Cybugs were still coming at them. They seemed quite worried, since there were thousands of them. Luckily, however, there happens to be a convenient switch for killing all the Cybugs. Rapunzel flipped the switch, and BOOM, no more Cybugs. Just like that.

"Wow. That was easy." she said.

"Let's go, guys. Turbo can't be far." said Ralph.

And with that, they continued down the road.

* * *

Time: 4:23 am

The crew safely made their way to the edge of the road, and right there, they saw Turbo, and right behind him was a naked Elsa chainged to a board, and a cage with Ralph's two daughters inside. He looked at the Cybug man with anger, and hatred. HIs fists were balled up tightly. His eyes were sharp, and were staring at Turbo. He was ready to kill him.

"I was expecting you to come." said Turbo. "Your wife had an excellent taste, my friend. And she feels really nice on my dick."

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard." replied Ralph.

"Ah, ah, ah, temper, temper."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I sense a threat, there. You don't want to see me finger your beloved right in front of your eyes, do you? Or maybe...beat one of your precious babies?"

This time, Ralph stayed silent. He wanted no more harm to come to the three things he cared most in the world, so he just kept quiet, and let Turbo talk again.

"Good boy." continued Turbo. "Now, onto business. Remember when i said i wouldn't kill you unless i get watch you suffer."

"Don't even think about it."

"Of course not...at least not while you're in this condition."

Suddenly, from the sides of the road, two creatures appear. Azazel from Tekken 6, and the Cybug Queen.

"I think i'll stall you out first while i play with your wife again. Have fun!"

"Guys, get to Elsa! I'll take care of these two!" yelled Ralph.

"You sure!?" asked Scarlett.

"JUST GO!"

And then, without doubting Ralph once more, the crew quickly ran over to Elsa as Ralph prepared to battle the two giant creatures.

To be continued...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I'll leave it at that, but until then, please review, favorite, and follow. And btw, the Scarlett Warrior belongs to Jakevoronkov1. You'll be seeing her again in Royal Flush.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. It's me, Sea Eagle. So, status update, Germany won against Algeria! GOL GOL GOL! ALE ALE ALE! 2-1 bitches! But, anyways, it's also 4 am, and time for Sahur here in Indonesia. I'm super tired, i've had my fill, and i'm ready to post this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

And so, the battle between the Wrecker, and the two giant monsters began. Of course, the monsters, being the more brutal one, struck first. The Cybug Queen attacked, but Ralph wuickly avoided its crunch, and countered it with a punch. Azazel swung its mighty tail, but Ralph jumped on time before it tripped him. It then struck with a crystal hand from the ground. It left Ralph with a scratch, but that's it. He got back up, and charged at the crystal monster.

He jumped high and tried to punch Azazel's head, but the monster's long tail whipped him down. Before he could get up, he was scorched with its laser eyes. And then he was attacked again by the Cybug Queen. It tried to eat him up, but he quickly held back its jaws, and threw it away. As he turned back to Azazel, it swung its tail at Ralph. He quickly reacted, catching the tail, and throwing the monster to where he threw the BIG bug.

Speaking of the big bug, it was still fine, and attacked Ralph again. He lifted it, and threw it around. He then jumped up, and stomped on it. However, the resulting impact made him vulnerable to Cybug Queen's grabbed. However, he broke free and got back on his feet within seconds. He then jumped up, and uppercutted the giant bug's chin.

Despite all that however, none of the two look exhausted.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting off a horde of Cybugs which Turbo summoned to keep the crew away from the prisoners. Of course, knowing their Cybugs, they tried to keep their distance, except for Rapunzel. She was strictly limited to mid ranged combat, since her hair only grows to the length of a whip.

But that doesn't stop them from getting to the two areas. They splitted up. Scarlett went after Elsa, while the Big Four took care of Ralph's kids.

Scarlett swiftly moved her two blades around with grace. And with her magic, she was able to ignite the Cybugs in flames, or electrocute them with her sword. With every jump, flip, slash, and kick, she quickly made her way towards Elsa. Before she knew it, she was on the ither side. She quickly sliced off the chains tying her down.

"Thanks, Scarlett." said Elsa.

"No prob." replied Scarlett.

"I think i'm gonna have to sanitize myself."

"I'll agree." Scarlett then handed Elsa her dress and under garments.

Meanwhile, the Big Four was struggling. More Cybugs came their way because there were more of them than the one heading for Elsa. However, unfortunately, the Big Four were the weakest member of the league. I'd cover that here, but i have an entire saga waiting to do so, so i'll save all that info for later.

Anyways, they seemed to be struggling. Especially Rapunzel. Despite being able to shape the tips of her hair into a spike that can slice through the Cybug's clean, they could eat her hair. Last time i check, a haircut for her would mean losing her powers. She tried to keep a safe distance from them, and kept extending her hair to a slight minimum.

If it wasn't for Merida's exploding and electrocution arrows, and Toothless's fire breath, they wouldn't have made it without getting harmed. Once there, it was Jack's turn. He froze the lock with his staff, and broke it. The cage door opened, setting the two children free. In return, they hugged Jack as a sign of thanks.

"Thank you, mister Frost." they said.

"No prob." replied Jack.

And after that brief moment, they all head back to Ralph's battle to help him out, going through the forest of Cybugs, again.

Meanwhile, Ralph seems to have no problem dodging the attacks. His training with Akuma has made him faster and stronger than ever before. He managed to uppercut Azazel onto the ground. It didn't seem to be getting back up, as a sign that Ralph's knocked it out.

"Stay down!" he yelled, mockingly, a bit too soon.

He was smacked to a rock by the Cybug Queen. His face smacked the rock hard, and he dropped on his back. Just as he looked up, he saw the Cybug Queen directly above him.

"Uh oh." he said.

Deciding to finish him off, the giant bug monster brought EVERY weapon in its arsenal, laser machine gun, plasma cannon, missiles, every last weapon, all aimed at Ralph's face.

"OH COME ON!" he yelled in frustration.

And so, the Cybug Queen fired all its missiles. Luckily, Ralph avoided it with a roll. Despite running out of missiles, its still got lasers, and plasmas. It fired every weapon in its arsenal, making Ralph run around in panic as he avoided all the gunfire. He jumped behind a rock, and took cover. Unfortunately, it won't hold for long, thanks to the plasma cannons.

"Oh god. I can't believe i did this." he said. "What am i gonna do!?"

He tried clearing his head, but he couldn't. Too much panic. So he tried calming down. His breathing slowly decreases, his surroundings become more clear, he was slowly calming himself down. He began thinking of what to do. He completely ignore all the gunfire coming right at him. Or, well, the rock. He was calm.

After a few secons, he finally knew what to do.

As soon as the Cybug Queen was reloading, he jumped out from the rock, and prepared to face it. He stared at it with sharp, focused eyes, and his hands were ready for its weapons. Unfortunately for him, the reload was rather quick, and all the guns were ready to fire. However, he didn't move an inch from where he stood, he was standing his ground.

And then, the Cybug Queen fired all its shots. Lasers and plasmas came straight at Ralph. But with his cool head, he finally discovered a way to exploit from the guns. He held his arms foward, like he was blocking something. And then, something weird happened. Something that broke physics, something that Ralph was proud and relieved to see happen.

The lasers and plasmas all homed in on Ralph's hands. He quickly held it up with both his hands, and charged it up. He contained, and absorbed all the projectiles, preparing one of his own. Seeing this, the Cybug Queen reacted. It flew right at Ralph. However, Ralph did not move. He was waiting for it to come closer, so he'd have a better chance. But seeing it open his mouth, he quickly reacted.

He fired the big ball of laser he charged up, right at its mouth.

It swalloed the ball, but really didn't like the effect of it. The ball exploded inside the Cybug Queen, and its power core was blasted right out of its back. It was incredible, considering the fact that this thing is 10 times Ralph's size and weight! Just a few seconds as its core took off, its lights went of, and it fell down to the ground, as a sign that it was dead.

"Take that, bitch." he said.

He then walked over to his friends, only to realize that it was NOT OVER. Azazel got back up, and aimed for Ralph. It fired its laser beam eyes, but Ralph quickly used his Hands of God technique to absorb the lasser beam. But of course, being a beam, it was non-stop. The beam held Ralph down, but it was a really bad technique. Ralph'quickly absorbed the beam, and fire his own at Azazel, blinding it.

He then covered himself in that red laser, and struck Azazel like a spinning missile. The resulting blow, crashed through its chest, and broke its dark, crystal heart. And then, it went down. Ralph felt quite proud of his new double victory. He was glad that his weeks of training finally paid off, and he defeated TWO giant monsters at the same time. It was a sign that his promise has been fulfilled, and at last, he was at peace once more.

He walked on over to his friends, who ran over to theck on his well being. They were glad to see that he was fine.

"Dude, that was a close one." said Hiccup.

"Yeah. Never thought you'd make it." followed Merida.

"Thanks, guys." said Ralph.

"You know Ralph, i could use a strong warrior like you back at the Scarlett Army." said Scarlett.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own league, with the best of friends."

"Well, okay then. At least i know who to thank later for creating such a strong fighter."

"Thanks. Man, i thought i was dead. Where's Elsa?"

They looked around, and saw Elsa right behind them, running to the group. Apparently, she couldn't run that fast, because she was in a dress. But when he got to the group, he immediatedly jumped at, and kissed Ralph. She never wanted anything more in her life.

"I'm sorry that i put you through all this trouble." she said.

"No, i'm sorry, you were in the trouble because of me." replied Ralph.

"Well, i guess you're right when you said i need a knight in shining armor at times."

"Hey, you're still the strong lady you are. That's why i love you."

"Aww. I love you too."

And then, they kissed for one last time, before walking away from the area.

However, something strange was happening. The power core floated upwards, and the crystal heart reassembled and followed it. After noticing this, the crew stopped. They had a look around, and saw the two giant creatures, in pieces, and floating upwards. They looked at where it was floating too, and saw a giant ball, with a silhouette of a man inside. That's when they realised: Turbo was fusing with the two creatures.

They tried to run, but realised it was too late. Turbo's properly fused with the two creatures, and caused a big explosion of light. The gang was blinded by the blast, and covered their eyes. And once the blast cleared, they opened their eyes, and saw something pretty...horrifying.

It was a giant. It had the body of Azazel, metallic arms, Cybug tail, eyes, and wings. Its color appears to be white and red, and its heart is now a combination of mechanics and crystals. It looked like something Toho would come up for Godzilla to destroy.

But the scariest shit of all, was its crackling, thunder-like roar.

(Fun trivia: Originally this form of Turbo was going to debut in the Big 12 trilogy, but i didn't workon it that much, so...)

"Well...we're fucked." said Rapunzel.

"Can you please not say that in front of the kids!?" yelled Ralph and Elsa in unison.

And then, the monster spoke, in a deep,scary voice.

"...I am Turbo, game destroyer." he said. "My purpose, is to destroy anything and anyone who stands in my way! Which means you all will die."

"We can beat it, right?" asked Jack.

"Um, well...Scarlett?" replied Ralph.

"Well...maybe, maybe not." she replied.

"What!?" they all said in unison.

"Hahahahah! You think you can defeat me!?" said Turbo. "With this form, i am the god of the arcade!"

"Prove it then!" yelled Ralph.

"As you wish. I shall make your death as painful as possible."

And with that, the team got ready to face the giant game destroying monster that stood before them. The skies were dark, thunder cracked, and everything seemed bleak. That's when they thought they were about to die.

And then, Turbo attacked.

To be continued...

* * *

**Final boss battle! You like that? Please review, favorite, and follow! And get ready for the finale to this epic saga! And a surprise Fight Night between Optimus Prime and Princess Celestia to commemorate TF4!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys. So, first up, despite the fact that i'm not an American, happy Independence Day! Oh! And uh, happy belated Canada Day. That's what it's called, right? Yeah. Anyways, hope you have a grand celebration for this time of year. Cheers for the stars and the maple leaf. And to celebrate, i give you the ball busting, heart smashing, epic finale to A Wrecker's Legend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Turbo attacked first. The crew scattered and avoided his giant metallic fist. Turbo then attacked the nearest member, Merida. However, she fired an electric arrow straight at one of his eyes, and He quickly held back and placed a hand on his right eyes in pain. Feeling enraged, he quickly struck Merida with his giant Cybug tail.

Jack flew right up to him, and fired some ice shots. However, his metallic arm shielded him from the tiny ice blasts. With a swing, he threw Jack out of guard, and he plumetted to the ground. He quickly got back up and got his staff, but Turbo's giant feet immediatedly crushed him, or it would have if Ralph didn't step in and lifted it up.

Turbo tried to stomp Ralph down, and squish his body. But his training paid off for him, and he still managed to lift his leg up. Turbo was rather surprised at Ralph's strength, because Turbo's new form weighs 1000 tons! Which means the bigger they are, the harder they'll fall. Which is why Rapunzel tried using her hair to drag Turbo down.

She quickly swung it around, and increased its length, all the way to Turbo's neck. She then pulled her hair so Turbo would fall, only to fail horribly. However, she did managed to set up a line for Scarlett to run up with. She drew out two blades, and ran up to Turbo's head. Once there, she jumped up, went down, and thrusted her two swords right down on the giant crystal head. However, Turbodidn't even feel a thing.

Seeing the warrior, he immediatedly smacked his head. Lickily for Scarlett, she managed to pull her two blades out, and jumped off. Turbo then smacked himself in the head, causing the others to laugh at his stupidity. If only they knew not to piss off a giant monster. The game destroyer quickly charged a laser bam in his mouth, and fired it at the team.

Luckily, Ralph's Hands of God technique was able to absorb the blow. However, as Turbo increased the power of the beam, Ralph was slowly getting pushed back. He tried as hard as he can to hold back the energy blast. His feet was pratically breaking the ground because of how hard he was stepping on it to keep his position. He was sweating a lot, as a sign of his painful struggle.

Good thing for him, Turbo eventually stopped firing the beam. Unfortunately, Ralph's hands were burned badly.

"Ow. I don't think i'm gonna be punching anytime soon." he said.

"I can heal him, but i need time." said Rapunzel.

"You got it!" said Hiccup. He then rode off to the giant monster with his trusty dragon.

He fired blasts at the giant monster, but he doesn't seem to be getting hurt from it. Seeing the annoying pest, he fired his laser breath again. Toothless frightfully flewaway, in an attempt to avoid the laser. He spun around the beam, making sure that he doesn't get hit. He fired some blasts on his own, right at Turbo's many Cybug eyes, but to have no effect. Unfortunately for the two, a giant metallic hand slapped them out of the air, and onto the ground.

Elsa decided to have a go at freezing Turbo down. She used her ice powres to create pillars around him, trapping him. She then created a giant mace out of ice, directly above Turbo, and slammed it right down. And then, the pillars close in on Turbo, fully incapacitating him before the Snow Queen unleashed a snow twister right at the monster.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, only to find out that Turbo survived all that.

"Well...shit." she said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Was that all you've got!?" said Turbo. "Looks like it's my turn."

And then, his Cybug wings carried him far into the air, at a high speed. The crew looked up to find out what he wsa doing...only to figure it out a few seconds later, The game destroyer plummeted down at an even more horrifying speed, with both his hands aimed at the ground. He was doing to cause an earthquake with his fists.

"Everybody gather around me!" yelled Elsa.

They all quickly huddled up around her, and she created an ice forcefield to save them. But do you think that it'd be a match for the great 1000 ton monster? The earthquake was so big that the forcefield cracked upon Turbo's impact. It shattered into pieces and fell for the ground. The team quickly took cover from the falling ice, and used Ralph as a human shield.

"Oh come on!" he said.

And then, all that ice fell on him. So much ice, that it felt like getting mashed by a meteor, which is weird, because the surface area of the impact is incredibly small. I guess Elsa's ice is one LITERALLY dense motherfucker. Or...fatherfucker, since she did it with a guy, and had kids, so...

Anyways, Ralph got back up, and helped his friends. They all seemed rather down. Of course, how are you gonna take down something that ridiculously strong? If you're in their position, you'd probably accept Ralph's suggestion if he said...

"RUN!"

And so, they did.

Of course, knowing that after all this years, he finally get to get even, he wouldn't just let his prey go away. Just as the crew was running, crystal hands popped out of the ground, and sent them to the air. They all screamed in pain as they flew through the sky. Strangely enough, all but Ralph was hit. Either Turbo missed, or he was specifically aiming ONLY at his friends.

"Don't think i'll let you get away that easy, Ralph." he said. "Remember, i will make you watch everything you love get DESTROYED before your very eyes. By then, and only then, will i allow you to die."

Yup, he was aiming at his friends.

"It doesn't matter, shithead!" yelled Ralph. "You're dead?"

"You? Kill me? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you have any idea how powerful i am in this form!? My armor is iron! My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!" (Yes, Hobbit reference)

Ralph then became quite intimidated at his tone. Of course, you know you're fucked if you're facing someone who weighs 1000 freaking tons! But, Ralph wouldn't let himself die that easily. He might not be as strong, but he will find a way to win, all to protect his friends.

"Then prove it!" he yelled.

And then, Turbo attacked, again.

He flew upwards, and tried to smash Ralph to pieces by smearing him to the ground, but Ralph was ready for it this time. When the giant monster plummeted down to earth, Ralph unleashed a mighty jump. with his fist held high, and ready to punch. The two giant fists collided, though strangely enough, they went through each other like a samurai face off.

Turbo turned around to see the wrecker's plan. And when he did, he saw Ralph coming right at him with his spinning missile attack. Seeing this upcoming threat, he fired a laser breath, but the spin was too quick that Ralph is protected by a cone shaped wind shield. Damn, physics just died for that oe moment.

Seeing as laser won't work, he tried the many, many, MANY missiles he's been keeping. He fired them all, straight at the big man's good old stinkbrain was prepared. Seeing the missiles, he quickly broke the attack. He jumped away from one missile to another, and swung around them with his hands. He easily maneuvered his way through the homing missiles, which then exploded just as he avoided the last one.

Turbo then decided to go for a more physical approach, and powered up his fists. Just imagine two giant, mechanical fists, now double that strength, and picture it aimed at your face! He flew upwards to take down the falling Ralph, but again, he was prepared. Before Turbo could punch him, Ralph punched first, just like how Han Solo shot first, and that fist landed straight at the crystal-metal monster's face, and made him plummet to the ground.

Of course, Turbo did manage to recover, and his Cybug wings flapped once more. However, Ralph didn't even try hanging on to him. He just jabbed his face again and fell down. This time, he looked back with a mocking grin on his face. Seeing Ralph mocked him, he rained crystal shards from the air, with a surface area so big, that by the time you get from the starting point of the area to the ending point across, we'd have WiR 2.

Anyways, Ralph didn't know how to respond to this. He can't absorb them with his Hands of God move since the crystals aren't energy, and he can't just shield himself because the shards look like they're sharp enough to pierce through all that fat. He was in an ineitable situation, but even then he still kept a cool head. He kept trying to figure out what to do.

After thinking, he decided to quickly land. Once his feet was safely on the ground, he looked up to see how close the rain is. It was practically right above his head. However, he was still just standing there, waiting, for the right moment, to pull off a mo-

Aaaaand he power jumped, again.

This time, he spun around with his signature spinning missile, and the wind shield protected him from the crystals, and helped him drill through the big ones.

This time, Turbo was more pissed than ever. He fired his laser beam, one last time, but that didn't stop Ralph, he's got drills fo dayz, he just kept spinning faster and faster with every second, effortlessly breaking through the giant laser beam from Turbo's mouth, and killed him off in the most devastating way possible:

He drilled through his head.

However, he lost his balance, and when he drilled through, he stopped spinning, and tried to reach for the body before it fell, only to fail horribly. As he fell down, he saw as the giant monster roared out a terryfying cry before exploding into flames. And when he DID fell down on the ground, he fell on his back, and felt completely destroyed.

He tried to get himself back up, but as he did, he heard a button noise. Yes, Turbo still lives, is in his Cybug-hybrid form, and just pushed the button to spawn thousands of Cybugs into the arcade.

"Wha!? But! How did you!?..."

"Like i said, i wouldn't let you die until i see you suffer."

And then, Turbo grabbed him with a bunch of crystals incapacitating his body.

Turbo then saw his friends getting up, and was about to get him, but he created a wall of crystal behind them, and unleashed diagonal crystal shards, aimed at their throat, chests, and heads, for a very painful death.

"No! Please don't do this!" yelled Ralph.

"Too late!" said Turbo.

"Ralph! HELP!" yelled all his friends.

The crystal shards get nearer, and nearer, and nearer. If it got any nearer, it would pierce through their body and kill them.

"Turbo! Please! STOP!"

"Never..."

The shards were getting even closer to their bodies as Ralph struggles to break free.

"RAAAALPH!"

"NOOOOOO!"

And then, in his rage, he broke free from his crystal cage, and charged at Turbo.

And then, 100 hits in 2 seconds. He just pulled off the Raging Demon.

Turbo's cracked helmet was out of his head as he fell on his knees, and fell to his demise. His eyes were open and lifeless, his breath couldn't be felt by any kind of skin, and his pulse was absolutely zero. And hell, his mouth is still open and he's drooling foam. Ralph stared at him with a glare. He stops to ponder about what the poor bastard did to deserve this.

And then, obviously, he set his friends free from the crystals, and then hugs, kisses, blah, blah, blah, you get the point. They were all happy, and everyone is safe.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or IS IT?

As Ralph and the crew returned to the arcade, there was a swarm of Cybugs everywhere. It was practically Hero's Duty, arcade sized. Luckily, with Ralph's potential, he can finish them off, and the spawners, and he doesn't even have to move from his current position! He placed one foot back, winded up his arms...

And then he unleashed a clap.

All that soundwave was too much for the electrical insects to handle. They all combusted, and destroyed. The spawners were set on his fire due to the shorting out, and the explosion. Everyone got back up from their covers, and placed their Assasul Rifles down, all just to look at their new, or quite possible veteran, savior as he showed them the helmet of the fallen racer.

"My fellow arcadians!" he said. "Don't worry! We're safe! Turbo is no more!"

And then...there was practically silence. Then there was that guy who broke the silence with a slow applause, then everyone followed, and eventually, they all cheered on for their hero and savior, Wreck-it Ralph.

"You did it, Ralph." said Elsa. "You've gotten stronger, saved your home, saved me..."

"Hey, i reached my full potential so i could protect you." said Ralph. "So i could protect all of you."

"What about that promise to Eagle?"

"Now that i think about...he only made us promise so that we'd know what to do with our strength. So that we could protect others. And besides, i just have some...other things i care about."

"Aww. I love you."

"And i love you too."

And with that, they shared a short kiss as the arcade characters cheered on. Once again, Ralph became the hero.

* * *

_Now, i think you might say the story is kinda lacking, but hey, there's a moral story to it. Don't become stronger, just to be better than someone else, or you're just feeling useless, or you just...HAVE to. Do it, for the little guys. You have to get stronger to guard them, my friends. YOU are their protector, and YOU can keep them out of harm._

_I guess that's why Eagle left us for Project Over 9000, so that he could become stronger to protect us, and that by the time he had awakened, we'd already be strong enough to protect him as well._

_So, yeah. You can take away my home, my friends and family, or even my life. But i WILL take them ? Because i'm their protector. I make sure that no one screws them all over. Because i..._

_...am Wreck-it Ralph._

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it folks. You can expect the next saga, Royal Flush, to be posted to the Sofia the First section, which will involve a battle between my OC, Peregrine, and the ultimate, most OP, most Mary-Sue OC within the Sofia fanbase: The Scarlett Warrior. So, please review, favorite, and follow. And i hope you enjoyed the story. This is Sea Eagle, signing off.**

**And as always, peace to all my people.**


End file.
